


A Baby Boy You've Held So Tightly, This Pain It Visits Almost Nightly

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Connor has a terrible nightmare about something that happened in his early days with Hank. Luckily, Hank is there to comfort him even if he finds it hard to comfort Connor because he reminds him of Cole so much.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	A Baby Boy You've Held So Tightly, This Pain It Visits Almost Nightly

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides. Yeah, I know it's kind of a long title but I thought it fits.

It was Connor’s screaming that woke Hank up. The android was screaming so loudly that Hank could hear it from all the way in his room. Immediately, he was at his feet, running toward Connor and Nines’ room. Nines was spending the night at Gavin’s house for work-related things as he had called it. Hank had his suspicions about it but had said nothing.

When he burst into the room, Connor wasn’t awake. He was writhing around in bed, fisting the bedsheets and seemingly crying. Hank was shocked. He knew that androids could have nightmares but he had never second-hand experienced something this severe. Honestly, Hank was at a loss. But he had to do something.

Thus he quickly made his way to the bed and let himself sink onto it, gently shaking Connor, hoping he could wake the android up. And to his relief, Connor did wake up. His eyes snapped open and he shot upright in bed with a scream. 

It obviously took a few seconds for Connor to figure out that he was awake and when he did, he broke down sobbing. With panic in his eyes, he began to grab his own chest, feeling for something. When doing so through his shirt seemingly wasn’t enough, he slid his hands under his shirt, grasping at his chest.

Hank reacted quickly. He knew that Connor was very responsive to touch so he leaned in and grasped the android’s shoulders, trying to get his attention.

“Connor, honey, calm down. You’re okay. You’re home with me and you’re okay, son.” He assured and watched as Connor’s teary brown eyes focused on him.

Once he saw that it was Hank, he fell into the man’s arms, clinging to him and sobbing. Hank didn’t know what to do and just held him like one would hold a child that has had a nightmare. He cradled Connor’s head to his shoulder and practically pulled him into his lap. When the android seemed to calm down at that touch, he began to slowly rock back and forth, raking his fingers down Connor’s back.

“You’re alright, son. You’re safe and I’m here with you.” Hank assured Connor but even if the android seemed to realise that he was with Hank, he was still breathing too fast for the man’s liking. He knew that androids didn’t need to breathe for the same reason as humans but that didn’t matter. 

In an attempt to calm Connor down, he slowly began to trace shapes into his back. He started with a triangle and inquired Connor to tell him what shape it was. It was something he had done with Cole when the boy was crying and was getting hysterical to the point of his breathing becoming irregular. It had really helped the boy. He had learned that because Cole had been so caught up in trying to figure out what shape it was that he had stopped hyperventilating. Thus, Hank figured that it would work with Connor, too.

Connor stopped shaking for a second and seemed confused. “W-why?”

“It doesn’t matter why. Just tell me what shape this is. Is it a square or a triangle or maybe even a circle?” Hank asked quietly.

The android in his arms seemed to think for a few seconds before he sobbed out the answer. “Triangle.”

“Good job, son.” Hank praised before he started tracing a circle. “And this one?”

“A-a circle.” Connor whimpered, even using an article. 

“You’re doing very well.” The man assured and then he traced a star. “This one is a bit more tricky. Can you tell me what it is?”

“I-I don’t know.” Connor sobbed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

Hank shushed him quickly. “It’s alright. Just concentrate on my finger and try to figure it out. Take all the time that you need.”

Connor took a little to figure it out. But while he was thinking, his breathing slowed down and even though he was still crying, it was progress. “Is it a star?”

“That’s right!” Hank exclaimed, a little too enthusiastic for the situation. But it made Connor look up. He gave the android a small smile. “Good job at calming down, Connor. I’m really proud of you.”

“Really?” Connor whispered and sniffled.

“Yes, really.” Hank assured. “Now, can you tell me what got you screaming like this in the middle of the night?” When he saw Connor’s fear returning he began to rub his back. “Take your time, Connor.”

The android wiped his eyes which helped little to stem the flow of tears. “I just- do you remember the time in the Stratford tower? Where that deviant ripped my Thirium pump out?”

Hank remembered it all too well. Connor had died in his arms. His memory had been uploaded into a new RK800 model and since then he had not been killed. Yet, the memory was painful to remember. Apparently, it had also been a traumatic memory for Connor even if he hadn’t ever talked about it to Hank. At that realisation, Hank felt as if someone had rammed a knife into his heart and twisted it around a good few times. He hadn’t even realised how it had affected Connor.

“I remember.” Hank whispered. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you back then. Was that what you were dreaming about?”

“Androids don’t dream.” Connor sniffed.

Hank couldn’t suppress a light chuckle. “Even when you’re crying you’re still a know-it-all.” 

Connor sighed a little and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. Come on, kid. Don’t apologize for that. It’s not like you wanted to have a nightmare, huh?” Hank was still rubbing Connor’s back and felt the android relax into his hug. He wasn’t crying anymore, just sniffling from time to time. “Alright, do you think you can go back to sleep? We have to work in the morning.”

Connor looked up and started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. “I think. Hank, this may be a stupid question but- I mean, you can say no and I’ll be just as fine- I mean could I-”

“You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?” Hank interrupted Connor’s rambling.

The android nodded quickly and looked at him sheepishly. “Only if it’s alright.”

Hank shrugged. “Sure, you can always come and sleep in my bed if you’re scared or for whatever reason. I’m used to that. Cole used to sleep in my bed a lot.” Hank huffed a little laugh. “Couldn’t ever say no to him.”

Connor looked at him sadly and looked at the door. “I mean, I really don’t have to sleep in your bed if it reminds you of Cole too much, I-”

“Nah, it’s alright.” Hank waved his hand dismissively and then got up, pulling Connor along by his arm. “Come on, kiddo.”

Connor nodded a little and let himself be navigated out the door, through the hallway and into Hank’s bedroom. Then he sat down on the bed and watched Hank get into the other side of the bed. When the man turned and Connor was still sitting on the edge of the bed, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Connor, I swear sometimes when I look at you sitting there and just staring at me with your big brown eyes, you just look like a poodle to me.” 

“You’ve told me that already.” Connor said with a small smile before he got under the covers and lied down. “Thank you for letting me sleep here, dad.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Hank subconsciously reached for the blanket to pull it higher over Connor’s shoulders. “Just get some sleep.”

“Would it be too much to ask you if we could cuddle?”

Hank heaved a sigh but it didn’t sound as exasperated as he wanted it to but more so affectionate. “Yeah, sure. Come here, son.”

Connor smiled at that and quickly inched closer to Hank, holding onto the man's shirt. He whispered a quiet ‘Goodnight’ before closing his eyes. Hank sighed softly and pulled the blanket up to Connor’s chin before he closed his own eyes. 

He felt a lump rising in his throat as he realized how much Connor was acting like Cole. Even though the boy had slept in Hank’s bed seemingly more often than not, he had always been hesitant to ask for it. And Connor was just the same. It felt like someone had a death grip on Hank’s heart when he held Connor like he had held Cole for years.

Hank willed his tears away and decided to absentmindedly run his hand through Connor’s hair. He couldn’t cry now. He was supposed to comfort Connor now. And he hoped that Connor didn’t notice his feelings.

“Hank?”

Of course, he had noticed. Connor always noticed.

“Yes?”

“Your heart rate has increased and you’re swallowing more often than usual.” He whispered, slowly looking up. “Are you crying?”

“No.” Hank said, his voice sounding closer to tears than he would have liked. “Shit, sorry, Con. It’s just that Cole always used to sleep in my bed like that and- shit- I don’t know how to say it.”

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I can leave.” Connor suggested.

“Fuck, no.” Hank swore. “This is why I didn’t say anything. Just stop sacrificing your own well-being for me all the damn time.”

“Hank, all I suggested was sleeping in my bed.”

“Yes, but you’re scared and sensitive right now and sending you away would do more harm than good. And I don’t want you sacrificing your well-being for me, be it physical or emotional.” Hank mumbled. “Just try to sleep.”

“Not with you crying.” Connor insisted.

Hank brought a hand up to rub his eyes. “Fuck, why do you gotta care so much about me?”

“You’re a father to me and I love you. If you love someone, you care for them.” Connor explained matter-of-factly. “Is there anything I can do, dad?”

Hank hated how hesitant Connor seemed to call him ‘dad’. Sure, it hurt right now but Connor shouldn’t feel insecure about expressing his feelings because of him. He sighed to himself.

“No, I don’t think there is.” Hank shook his head. “Just- would you stay here tonight, please? Not just for your own sake but also for mine?”

Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around Hank tightly. “Of course, I will do that.”

“Just stay with me, son.” Hank whispered, holding Connor tightly and protectively in his arms. “Just don’t leave.”

“I would never, dad.” Connor whispered and closed his eyes. “I wouldn’t ever want to.”

Hank hummed contently. “Good. Now sleep. You need your sleep.”

“Androids don’t need to sleep.” Connor explained, nuzzling into the fabric of Hank’s shirt.

Hank sighed in exasperation. “Just stop being a know-it-all and sleep, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Just a little interlude in between finishing WIPs.  
> If you liked it feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment.  
> See you soon ^^


End file.
